


When Evening Comes

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: At the end of the day, Sora, Riku, And Kairi unwind from the workday and enjoy each other’s company.





	When Evening Comes

The bell above the door jingled as two boys walked in. She didn’t need to look at the clock or look up from her work to know who it was.  
It was almost closing time, and her last two customers were always the same. The fact that they greeted the staff by name reaffirmed her thoughts as she heard the cash register open, despite no order being given.  
Finishing the drinks off with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings, as well as an extra spoonful of honey in the other, she placed the lids on top of them and set them down for the two boys who were waiting by the pick up counter.  
Instead of taking the drinks though, the two hands each took ahold of her own, bringing them up to the two boy’s lips. She had to lean over the counter to let them reach, and she met the eyes of the two boys who held her heart, and her hands.  
Warm blue eyes that were deeper than the sea were lit up with joy, they always were whenever he saw her, an the pure excitement to see her always made her heart melt.  
Teal eyes belonging to a boy who had to lean down as to not rip off her arm stared with fondness and amusement at the routine gesture.   
Both boys brought her hands to their lips and bowed it over to kiss the back of her knuckles. A bright and eager smile on one boy’s face, and a soft smirk and a chuckle from the other.  
Their moment was ruined by the other part of their routine, where her boss gave her permission to leave, a soft smile on her face as she did.  
“Alright boys you can take her away, just make sure to bring our Princess back tomorrow okay?”  
Both boy’s eyes didn’t leave her as she took off her apron and hung it up, offering a nod and a verbal confirmation to let her know they’d heard her.  
She eagerly left her post and ran over to the boy’s as they led the way out. Once free from the cafe, both boys held out their hands after her jacket was on and she took ahold of them, intertwining their fingers.  
“How was work?” Riku asked, looking down at her.  
With a shrug of her shoulders, they stopped at the crosswalk as they waited to walk, looking both ways despite there never being any cars down this road at this time of night.  
“It was the usual. Selphie came by with some cupcakes, one decorated for all of us to have. Mine was chocolate,” she grinned at the memory.  
Sora let out a mixture of a whine and a moan at the mention of chocolate cupcakes, and she giggled as she looked over at him.   
“I want a cupcake,” he pouted, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.   
“Sora you work next door to the bakery, just go and buy some. You know Selphie will give them to you at a discount price.”  
Riku had a point, Selphie was always able to give them free or discounted items due to there never being a problem with sales. She’d tried getting them both to take a free drink once a week, but they both insisted on paying.  
It was sweet of them both to pay, though she wished they’d let her spoil them with drinks occasionally, after all they spoiled her with presents from their jobs.  
Sora helped out at a children’s store, so they had quite the collection of little trinkets and plushies with Disney characters on it. Their apartment was running out of room, though neither her or Riku had the heart to rid themselves of the presents Sora gave them.  
Riku worked at a bookstore a block away, and always gifted them both with books whenever he could. For her he always gave her a new fairytale book, or a new bookmark or journal. For Sora he got the newest additions of his favorite comics, as well as adventure books.  
They never let her spoil them though, which made her feel as though she was taking advantage of them. Whenever she brought this up, they were quick to reassure her that it was okay and that they didn’t need anything.  
Tonight was a night where thankfully she didn’t mind it, she was just thankful and happy to be with them.  
By the time they reached the house Sora and Riku had reached an agreement to buy some desserts from Selphie’s bakery the next day. Once stepping inside the apartment, they both kissed her cheek before each separating to different parts of the apartment.   
Sora has to change out of his Disney uniform, he preferred shorts and a tank top to the uniform button up and pants.  
Kairi had to change out of her pink dress for the princess cafe, decorated with black dots and accessorized with white gloves and heels as well as the large bow atop of her head. Out of the two of them, hers took the longest.  
Riku’s job didn’t require a uniform, so he was lucky enough to go wearing a simple sweater and jeans if he wanted. While her and Sora changed he just went to the couch to relax for a while before they came to cuddle their boyfriend.  
After several minutes of wiping off makeup and changing into comfy pajamas that consisted of her pajama shorts and Riku’s way too big t-shirt, she walked out to see the usual sight of Sora snuggled up against Riku’s side, the taller boy’s arm draped over his shoulders. They both looked up and smiled as she sat down, and she leaned against Riku’s shoulder, holding onto his hand.  
With a sigh she began to unwind from the long day, and smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She gave his hand a small squeeze in response, and nuzzled him.  
The evenings were her favorite part of the day. Mornings were filled with grumpy boys and grouchiness, afternoons were filled with goodbye kisses as they walked each other to work, but evenings there was a peaceful atmosphere.  
They got up before they were too tired to go to bed, and went into the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth.   
Kairi took down the two buns her hair was in, and let Sora play with it and brush it until it was tamed and detangled.  
Riku took out his ponytail and sighed at its length, looking over to Kairi and asking her to cut it in the morning.  
Both her and Sora blinked in surprise at this, and Sora let out a whine as he dashed over to him to play with his hair. Sora has a strange fascination with styling and brushing their hair, which made them tease him about working to get a job as a stylist for some of the actors in the Disney square. He laughed It off though, he couldn’t bring them gifts other than hairspray and combs id he had that job, he said as an excuse.   
When she asked why he wanted it cut, Riku shrugged and said it was simply time for a change. Accepting that answer, she was already coming up with a good way to cut it, not letting him chop off his hair like he did a few years back.  
After their faces were washed and their teeth were brushed, they finally headed to bed. The king sized bed awaited them, sheets and fluffy blankets made to look pretty and comfortable. She was thankful Riku did this after they all got out of bed, it looked more appealing then the messy blankets that had rested on her bed when she was a kid. Maybe it was the fact that she’d be cuddled or would be giving cuddles depending on how the boys were feeling that made it appealing, or maybe it was just that she was tired.  
She laughed as Riku picked her up in his arms and tossed her into the air and onto the bed, both boys laughing as she nearly fell off from the bounce in her landing.  
Sora immediately insisted on doing it too, and she scrambled off of the bed, not wanting to be hit by his landing. Unlike her, Sora bounced off of the bed and onto the pillows they’d lain out on the ground for whenever they did this, and her and Riku laughed so hard she had to make a beeline from the bathroom so she wouldn’t wet herself, which only made Riku laugh harder.  
After she was finished and came back into the bedroom, Sora was sitting under the blankets on the right side of the bed, and Riku was still standing, which meant that it was her turn to be in the middle tonight.  
This arrangement was fine with her, it meant she didn’t have to get kicked off of the bed because Sora was sprawled out in the middle, and she didn’t have Riku stealing her pillow and making her head fall off of the bed.  
Sometimes one of them would have her sleep on top of them, and she’d hold the hand of the third, or they’d sleep with Sora on top of Riku and her curled up next to them. It was nice listening to their heartbeats when they slept like this, the rise and fall of their chests lulling her to sleep.  
When Riku felt like he needed extra comfort and to not be the protector of them, she’d prop up a few pillows to lean back on and he’d lie down in front of her, hugging her waist and his head resting just below her breasts. She’d have one hand stroking his hair as they drifted off, the other resting on his back.   
It was nice to be the protector for a change sometimes, it made her feel needed. Sora liked doing this too, though he liked to lie on his back and have her arms around his waist, his hands over hers as his head rested on her chest.  
Tonight though it seemed she’d be getting sandwiched between both boys and pampered with sleepy touches and their warm embrace, which was perfectly alright with her.  
As she crawled into bed, stealing Riku’s purple pillow, Riku plugged in the fairy lights draped along the walls of the room just below the ceiling in small arches. After turning off the lights, he lied down next to her, lying on his back and lifting his arm so she could snuggle up beside him and rest her head on his chest just above his heart, her arm draped across his chest. His arm curled around her, resting just below her shoulder.  
Never one to be left out, Sora spooned her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist as he buried his face into her hair, stealing her pillow. She’d definitely wake up with her face between the two pillows in the morning.  
For now though, it was nice, and after way too many ‘I love you’s’ and ‘good nights’, they all fell into a peaceful sleep, tucked away into each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that is pure fluff with no angst! I’m really happy with how this one turned out, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
